Mommy Ruby
by Hypedupash
Summary: Danny and Lindsay's daughter has a special request. DL One Shot, please read and review


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

_A/N: Just another oneshot, which might turn into a series featuring Ruby Messer cos i have a few ideas._

_Unbeta-ed therefore all mistakes are my own and apologies in advance_

_Massive Thanks to everyone who reviewed **Bath Time - Messer Style** as soon as i have my email back i'll reply personally._

_Hope you enjoy_

* * *

**Mommy Ruby**

"Daddy, I want a baby" five year old Ruby Messer declared as she reached out to stroke the bump where her baby sibling lay sleeping "Like mommy's baby" she added, pushing Lindsay's tee up to reveal her mother's stomach before pushing her own up and rubbing her own flat stomach with a furrowed brow. "I need a boyfriend Daddy"

Danny choked as he rushed to sit up from his spot on the other couch, he coughed once more to clear his throat "What?" he managed to question, glaring at Lindsay as she tried to smother her laugh at their daughter's latest fad.

"I want a baby so I have to kiss a boy" she declared, her soft innocent features looking so serious as she stared her father down, one hand remained firmly on her mother's stomach waiting patiently for her baby brother or baby sister to kick again.

"What about all the babies in your bedroom?" he asked hoping she didn't realize the difference between the two.

Ruby seemed to think about it for a few moments and then shook her head "They want a baby brother" she smiled "All my babies are girls" Ruby sighed as she hugged her mother's extended bump "Can I have a baby mommy?" she asked "Daddy's being mean" she sighed and mumbled 'again' under her breath.

Lindsay smiled and stroked Ruby's hair soothingly and adjusted herself as much as she could while being five months pregnant with their second child "Daddy loves you" she began "he just gets all protective like a grizzly bear when he sees boys near his little girl" Danny smiled when Ruby looked to him for confirmation, and as if a light bulb had been turned on, Danny jumped up, grabbed his keys and wallet from the table and kissed his wife and daughter with the promise of being back within the hour.

"Why does daddy not like boys?" Ruby asked, her head cocked to one side, her small fingers drawing shapes onto Lindsay's exposed skin "Joeys my friend and I like him but daddy doesn't" she clarified as she recalled her friend from kindergarten.

"You're daddy's girl, his little princess, and he just wants to keep you safe, sometimes boys can be really silly, and do mean things and make girls cry" she smiled as she remembered the amount of tears she'd lost because of Danny, some good some bad, now they were mainly good "Daddy doesn't like seeing Ruby cry, so he doesn't like boys" she informed her daughter. Confusion etched onto her small angelic face made Lindsay place the same conversation in a more simple way.

"Remember when you came home crying with a poorly on your leg because Thomas pushed you over on the playground?" she asked, Ruby's hand idly drifted to the tiny scab on her leg from her healing wound, her nod made her blonde curls bounce playfully. "Well daddy wants to stop boys from hurting his little girl, so he doesn't like them so much"

Ruby nodded again in understanding, the small fluttering beneath Lindsay's skin made her jump startling Ruby in the process, taking Ruby's small hand in her larger one, she guided Ruby to feel where her baby sibling was making his or her presence known.

"Hi baby" Ruby shouted as she pressed up close to Lindsay's belly "This is your sister" she shouted even louder causing Lindsay to giggle.

"You don't need to shout, babies can hear everything, even whispers" she assured her five year old with a smile.

"I'm your sister" she whispered "but you can call me Ruby" she added as an afterthought.

The sound of Danny's key scraping in the lock made both females turn to face the door, eager to know where the man in their life had vanished to. A small blue bundle lay in his arms carefully, the trace of a blue hat peeked out, while Danny winked in response to Lindsay's questioning glance.

"You still want a baby boy?" he asked his daughter who in turn nodded furiously with a smile as she carefully climbed from her mothers knee and then ran carelessly to her father who knelt down to give her the baby boy, a much welcomed creation from baby born he decided as Ruby took the doll as though he was real and carried him on tip toes to her bedroom.

Settling down beside Lindsay he let her take his hand and guide him to where their youngest was kicking out, their daughter's voice echoing from the bedroom as she introduced Jake to the rest of her dolls, a small clatter told them she'd probably dropped one of them accidentally to the floor as she tried to make room in the toy crib.

"And how are we feeling?" Danny asked.

"Oh we're fine" she smiled sincerely "I love having to pee every five minutes, and not being able to see my feet" she added sarcastically "Can you not keep your hands off of me?" she asked as she swatted him away when his hand moved up her thigh.

Danny shook his head but moved his hand all the same.

"Mommy, Daddy" Ruby began as she stood at the edge of the couch playing with the edge of her night shirt "I don't want a baby brother" she informed them both.

"Oh this is so your call Cowboy" Lindsay grinned as used him as elevation to enable her to use the bathroom "and then you can work on telling this one to give my bladder a break, this isn't funny" she added and left Danny to work his magic on their baby girl.

* * *

_So i would love to know what you think?_


End file.
